


i've got you.

by aglitterbae



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aglitterbae/pseuds/aglitterbae
Summary: He was standing outside the building. His cap low, his head down. He could feel him staring. He always could.





	i've got you.

_Prompt: He was standing outside the building. His cap low, his head down. He could feel him staring. He always could._

_._

"I didn't think I'd see you here."

"You called, I came," Paul replied. "It's how this works, right?"

Will diverted his eyes, a slight blush rising on his cheeks. Briskness from Paul always threw him, whether it was deserved or not. "Thank you."

"How's she doing?" Sami had never been Paul’s favourite person but he knew that, despite her strained relationship with Will, she meant more to her son than almost anything.

"She's good,” Will answered too quickly and in a way that let Paul know immediately it wasn’t the truth. “Sh- she's okay." He let out a shaky breath, exhaustion rippling off of him in waves.

Paul was staring at _him_ now, studying him in ways he hadn't been able to for months; studying him like this might be the last time. He was glad he came, he thought to himself, as though there'd ever really been a choice. If Will called, he'd be there. It was what it was.

He noticed a sudden shift in Will's demeanor, his steady front crumbling, and Paul rushed to his side.

"Hey, hey," he gripped Will's shoulders, forcing him back to the present. "I’ve got you.” Paul’s voice was soft and he had to temper the impulse to wrap Will up in his arms.

Will looked up and Paul felt any old resentments fall away as soon as his eyes locked with pools of blue. Even now, even after everything, this man held his heart and he didn't even know it.

"Let's go inside." Paul gently nudged Will towards the hospital entrance and found his spirit ease as they entered the doors hand in hand.  


End file.
